This application requests support for three postdoctoral positions in a multidisciplinary research training program at Boys Town National Research Hospital (BTNRH) in the area of human communication and its disorders. The purpose of the program, currently in its 24th year, is to fulfill four basic training needs: 1) advanced research training for applicants who are recent graduates of speech and hearing or communication sciences doctoral programs, 2) training in hearing research and related areas for applicants with strong backgrounds in molecular biology, molecular genetics, and neuroscience, 3) training in human and molecular genetics for those with strong backgrounds in hearing research, and 4) training for applicants who would benefit from additional research experience in a collaborative, research intensive environment. The training program consists primarily of direct participation by trainees in laboratory and/or clinical research under the sponsorship of one or more experienced, independent investigators who comprise the Program Faculty. Research at BTNRH is conducted in 17 different laboratories in a wide range of disciplines from molecular biology to language development, but is focused on a narrower range of questions concerning the mechanisms underlying human communication. The environment offers a number of unique advantages for such a training program, including: 1) a faculty of 19 basic scientists and clinicians to serve as mentors; 2) a critical mass of research trainees; 3) a clinical staff with access to a large and varied pediatric and adult patient population; 4) modern, well-equipped laboratories and diagnostic clinics; 5) a stimulating mix of fundamental and clinically oriented research projects; and 6) ideal conditions for collaborative research. Trainees are selected from Ph.D.'s, D.Sc.'s, and M.D.'s in areas relevant to ongoing research programs, such as the various sub disciplines of biology, psychology, and the clinical communication disorders fields. Candidates are selected on the basis of their demonstrated research capabilities and the likelihood of their interacting synergistically with one or more training faculty. They are strongly encouraged to submit applications for individual postdoctoral fellowships during their first year in the program. Particular attention is paid to identifying and inviting application to the program by minority candidates.